SOLO SEXO, NADA MAS
by Rukia Nair
Summary: Vive solo, y yo solo quería que me ayude en mi tarea, y pagarle ayudandole en la suya, pero las cosas no salieron como espere...
1. Chapter 1

**SOLO SEXO, NADA MÁS**

**Bueno se me acaba de ocurrir esta, después de escribir la de Princess… creo que la inspiración me golpeó y ahora estoy con los ojos morados para poder escribir jejejeje eso suena raro**

**Genero: eh? Romance? Solo para mayores de edad? **

**Pareja: Bueno cabe aclarar que este fic no tiene tintes tanto de pareja, ya lo verán cuando lo lean**

**Realidad alterna**

**BLEACH… Bueno, pues Bleach es idea original de Tite Kubo, la verdad le tengo envidia y rabia… mendigo Tite que hasta ahora no hace un Ichiruki decente, hasta cuando nos tendrá así?... solo espero que mate a Inoue a Riruka, a Neliel y demás resbalosa que se aparece**

**La historia es mía…**

**Bueno, no tengo nada definido para esto, solo quiero escribir lo que se me esta viniendo a la cabeza y ya, ni siquiera se como acabara… pero espero les guste este one shot, así que… a leer**

*****xxx***xxx***I&R***xxx***xxx*****

-yo solo vine para ayudarte con lo que pueda y para que me ayudes con mis deberes – dije con esa vos tan dulce que siempre le ponía

-y que es en lo que puedo ayudarte? –

-Pues verás… son problemas que no entiendo… bueno si los entiendo, pero no estoy segura, solo dime si estoy o no en lo correcto ok –

-esta bien muéstramelos –

Le pasé mis apuntes y lo que tenía avanzado, y rápidamente acabamos, me explico mejor que el docente, y me dio algunos "tips" para poder ubicarme mejor, algo a lo que yo ni prestaba atención, ¿porque? pues era porque estaba algo nerviosa…

Cada que iba a su casa él saltaba sobre mí sin previo aviso y yo como tonta caía, solo fueron dos veces que ni siquiera llegué al orgasmo pues él siempre se echaba para atrás cuando ya estaba dentro, pero eso no quita que fueron las experiencias mas dolorosas de mi vida, las cuales me dejaron con un tumulto de sentimientos, la principal era ira, y luego le seguían las dudas y confusión que eran un montón, y al final acabé convenciéndome de que solo me ayudó a liberarme de la experiencia dolorosa, claro que me sentía algo rara, ya no era virgen y supuestamente tenía que ser especial, pero eso me valía, y me dije que no me importaba, pues cuando encuentre a alguien que si ame, ya no me dolería y no pasaría el oso de sangrar, así que estaba bien, además, éramos amigos, no de los mejores, pero si podíamos hablar de TODO.

Ahora él esta acomodando sus cosas, le dije que le ayudaría y así lo haré, después de todo mientras más aprenda, conoceré todo.

Estaba concentrada escribiendo en el teclado todo lo que él me dictaba, y de pronto empezó a acercarse, no quise voltear, porque estaba muy nerviosa, sabía que si lo hacía, volvería a pasar lo mismo, y quedándome quieta con las manos en el teclado, él se dio cuenta de que solo me importaba acabar su tarea, y luego de hacer unos cambios con el mouse se volvió a sentar normal.

Luego de haber escrito una página más, dijo:

-hace frío – y se levantó a cerrar la puerta de su habitación...

-mejor abrígate – le dije mientras la luz se encendía

Él vive solo, y yo me voy a meter directo a su cuarto como si nada, vaya que a ratos en verdad no pienso las cosas y solo las hago, porque no podía ocurrírseme pensar que como vivía solo podía hacer muchas cosas sin que nadie lo escuche… en verdad soy imbécil

Pero bueno, la cosa es que continuó dictándome su tarea, yo puse música para relajarme, y me metí solo en la música y en su vos dictándome lo que debía escribir, por un momento olvidé que esa linda vos, pues así era no lo niego, provenía de un tipo sentado a mi lado… y de pronto se calló, y yo volteé, grave error, pues él estaba muy cerquita con su rostro a la altura del mío, controlé mis nervios y dije que no pasaría nada, que no lo volvería a intentar después de dos veces fallida, y me tranquilicé, pues él estaba leyendo en vos alta lo que escribí

-esto esta mal – dijo

-que esta mal – volteé para mirarlo

-no nada –

Y me besó… suave y lento, al principio, como me gustaba que haga eso, besa bien, y luego sin darme cuenta ya tenía su lengua luchando con la mía y estaba algo mareada… no se como es que lo hace pero solo con un beso me hace perder de mi misma… pero me dije y con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía, me mantuve consiente, y dije que de ese beso no pasaría, e intenté empujarlo, le dije que se detenga, pero no lo hiso, continuó con mas fervor, y empezaba a marearme nuevamente

-espera – le dije separándonos un momento, agaché la mirada y luego lo volví a mirar y él volvió a besarme… me hacia soltar leves gemidos, pues me gustaba lo que me hacía no lo niego, pero no podía ser, él tenía su enamorada aunque para ese entonces habían terminado otra vez, yo estaba convencida de que regresarían, y le dije que parara por ella, no lo hiso.

Sentí su mano deslizándose por el escote de mi blusa y se posesionó de mi pecho izquierdo, volví a gemir, no quería hacerlo pero lo hacía, y cada vez me gustaba mas como me besaba y tocaba.

Sentí que dejó mi pecho, y sacó su mano, para bajar lentamente por mi abdomen acariciándome sobre la blusa que traía puesta, sentí cuando se introdujo a mi entrepierna y empezó a jugar con sus dedos en mi sexo, y yo seguía gimiendo, me odie por eso, intenté cerrar mis piernas para que me dejara, pero el las volvía a separar… era insistente, eso me gustaba

Entonces a mí mete vinieron tres significados del sexo:

1º Hacer el amor: compartir sentimientos intensos y tener una unión muy significativa

2º tener relaciones: compartir algunos sentimientos, solo amistad, tal vez un paso a algo más

3º solo sexo: sin sentimientos de por medio, solo complacer al cuerpo, amigos con derecho

No se si invente esos tres significados para no sentirme culpable, o solo para negar los sentimientos que tenía, pero fuera cual fuere el caso, decidí optar por mi tercer significado, "solo sexo, nada más", así que mande todo por un tubo y me deje llevar por la pasión del momento.

Intenté pararme, y él me ayudó, me sostenía del rostro y la espalda, pasé mis brazos por sobre sus hombros para poder acariciar su cabello, que era de ese color tan llamativo y tan suave, me hiso abrir mas la boca y se introdujo vorazmente y empezamos una batalla mas aguerrida.

Dejó de hacerme lo que me hacia, y se dirigió a trabar su puerta, y yo pensé en sentarme nuevamente frente a su computadora y volver a su tarea, pero en cuanto volteé el me volvió a sujetar, me sacó los jeans, y los zapatos, me sostuvo por atrás las caderas, y me besó el cuello, haciéndome perder la razón nuevamente, sabia que era lo que pretendía, pero yo no quería eso, no me sentía cómoda con imaginarme en que me lo haga por atrás, pero no pude evitar agarrarme de su cama cuando el me empujó hacia delante y me acomodó las piernas, me tocó, sabia que ya estaba muy mojada, se bajó los pantalones y cuando estaba a punto de introducirse me paré, y lo besé, sujetando su rostro con mi mano, él estaba detrás de mi, pero volteando la cabeza quedaba justo a la altura de sus labios, me volteé y lo dirigí hacia su cama, me quitó la blusa y el sujetador en el camino, y yo le quite su polera, quedando ambos en total desnudez.

Me recostó en su cama, le abrí las piernas instintivamente y sin darme cuenta, y ya lo tenía sobre mí, besándome como solo él lo hacia, volviéndome loca, bajo lentamente hacia mis pechos, los acaricio, besó, lamió y mordió por un buen rato, empezaba a desearlo más, empezaba a mover mis caderas para hacer un leve contacto con su pene.

Luego cambié nuestras posiciones, no se como, pero lo hice, me sentí bien con eso… besé sus labios delicadamente, baje por su cuello, mordiéndolo, su torso, vaya que tenía muy buen cuerpo, el poco bello que tenía lo hacia ver sensual, y lo acaricie tanto con mis manos como con mis labios, él me sujetaba de las nalgas, pero luego notó que me dirigía hacia abajo y me soltó, encontré su miembro muy erecto, tenía curiosidad de probarlo

-¿quieres que lo haga? – le pregunté inocentemente

-si quieres – me dijo ronco

Así que sin decir más, introduje su miembro a mi boca, lo lamí y tenía un sabor amargo y salado, pero era excitante, me sostuvo de la nuca y empezó a marcarme un ritmo, supe que le gustaba como lo hacía, así que cuando lo escuché gruñir suavemente de satisfacción lo dejé y ascendí por su torso, hasta llegar a su quijada, me entretuve en sus labios, y él volvió a ponerse sobre mí…

Hiso lo que yo, llegó hasta el inicio de mi sexo, pero no se introdujo, bajó por mi pierna izquierda que estaba flexionada, se sentía bien, entreabrí los ojos, y vi que se ponía el preservativo, luego con sus manos acaricio mis piernas y subió hasta mis pechos donde se entretuvo

-estas lista? – me gruñó sensual y yo asentí, pues no tenía vos para contestar

-se apoyó en la cama con su brazo izquierdo, mientras que con su mano derecha me tocaba los pechos y sus labios besaban los mios.

Gemí… sentí como el se introducía en mí, un suave dolor me pasó, pero luego desapareció, el gruñó cuando moví las caderas.

Y así comenzamos un ritmo juntos… solo es sexo… me repetí, pero no podía evitar decir su nombre en vos alta

Me abrace a él, enredé mis dedos en su pelo, me apodere de sus labios mientras el aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas

Sentí como mi cuerpo era presa de algo nunca antes conocido por mí, el calor me invadió y grité, pues había llegado a un orgasmo, y él continuaba aumentando el ritmo, yo sentía un suplicio exquisito, y luego él gritó, cayó sobre mi, lo abracé… y sentí un calor muy agradable, mientras en mi mete me repetía, "soy una idiota" pues no quería volver a caer, y mírame aquí, volví a hacerlo

Él salió de mi, y se echó a mi lado, no dijo nada, nos abrazamos y dormimos, y yo pensaba, "solo fue sexo, nada mas"

**FIN**

*****xxx***xxx***I&R***xxx***xxx*****

**¿Que tal me quedo, eh?, espero les haya gustado, y sobre los tres significados del sexo, no se pero la verdad creo que es así.**

**Espero sus comentarios en un review…**

**Gracias por leer de antemano**

**Hasta la próxima que se me ocurra, mientras tanto cambio y fuera **

**Rukia Nair….**


	2. Chapter 2

**SOLO SEXO, NADA MÁS**

**Bueno, Antes que nada, gracias por sus comentarios a:**

**chibi-rukiacherry92**

**giby-chan**

**No saben lo feliz que me hicieron ARIGATOU**

**Ahora, en un principio dije que esto sería un one shot, pero se me ocurrió esto, y quiero decir que esto no es del todo un IchiRuki, pues la forma en que Rukia ve esto, es de manera… como decirlo… pues se siente usada, y no es algo agradable, así que no espero que comprendan mi punto de vista, ni que esperen que esto acabe bien, porque no haré eso….por esta ocasión este es un Ichiruki que acaba en nada, así k ya están advertids...**

**BLEACH es de Tite, Ichigo, ya quisiera que fuera mio, pues es mi hombre ideal, pero también es de Tite, Rukia, mi ejemplo a seguir, también es de Tite para mi mala suerte, lo único que es mío es la historia que es mucho muy mía.**

**Anterior:**

_Sentí como mi cuerpo era presa de algo nunca antes conocido por mí, el calor me invadió y grité, pues había llegado a un orgasmo, y él continuaba aumentando el ritmo, yo sentía un suplicio exquisito, y luego él gritó, cayó sobre mi, lo abracé… y sentí un calor muy agradable, mientras en mi mete me repetía, "soy una idiota" pues no quería volver a caer, y mírame aquí, volví a hacerlo_

_Él salió de mi, y se echó a mi lado, no dijo nada, nos abrazamos y dormimos, y yo pensaba, "solo fue sexo, nada mas"_

**PARTE DOS**

O eso era lo que hubiera querido, pero, apenas se introdujo en mi, dio unas embestidas y en cuanto terminó salió de mi, dejándome con la desagradable sensación de siempre… nunca me hace llegar a algo verdaderamente excitante.

Se echó por unos instantes, el me dio la espalda, me volví a sentir usada, y no dejaba de repetirme "soy una idiota". Se levantó inmediatamente y empezó a vestirse, imité su acción… Por una vez, hubiera querido que me abrace, pero no lo haría, no puedo esperar algo que se que nunca pasará.

Después se dirigió a revisar su tarea, no dijimos nada, quería irme, pero mi orgullo me decía que si hacía eso, me vería como a una chiquilla y no soportaría eso, por ese motivo, le dije que yo seguiría transcribiendo… accedió.

Luego me marché, lo único que hice fue darle un beso en los labios, para por fin poder decirle adiós… porque, lo único que en verdad me gusta de él, es su manera de besar, que me lleva a otro mundo, y su abrazo, que es tan cálido que me entibia el alma, pero eso no es para mí.

No lo volví a ver durante un mes más o menos, si me preguntas que si lo extraño, respondería sin mentir que sí, pero sabía que eso no debía ser, aunque luego me contradigo diciendo:

"porque no puedo extrañar a un amigo, después de todo le extraño de igual manera que a Kaien, Renji, Ishida, inclusive a Keigo y sus tontas demostraciones de afecto, porque no extrañar de igual manera a Ichigo"

Pero bien sabía que sería mejor no hacerlo, así que me propuse a olvidarle… "es lo mejor para mi" me repetía "no puedo ser una idiota completa, suficientes idioteces ya cometí con él"

Hubiera querido decirle tantas cosas que no pude decirle, y lo que mas quería decirle, era:

"_te quiero mucho, te convertiste en un amigo muy especial para mi, te extraño cuando no te veo en mucho tiempo, me agrada escucharte hablar de todo y de nada._

_Lo malo, es que, últimamente he estado pensando mucho en ti, y eso ya es algo peligroso para mí. No niego que me gustas, porque si no lo hicieras nunca lo habría hecho contigo, pues me gusta la manera en que me besas, pero no eres suficiente hombre para mí… no te ofendas, pero en realidad nunca disfrute al máximo el tener sexo contigo._

_Me gustaría verte de vez en cuando, pero se que tu no quieres verme y quieres que yo desaparezca de tu vida… lo presiento, y lo se … además estoy segura de que tienes algunas enamoradas por ahí._

_Algunas veces pienso que me enamoré de ti, pero no se lo que es eso, nunca estuve enamorada, y se que si lo estuviera de ti, todo esto me dolería más, y no lo hace._

_No te mentiré, eres el único hombre que me ha tocado, y tampoco quiero que alguien mas lo haga, no por el momento, porque este cariño que siento por ti me hace sentir como si estuviera traicionándote, que estupidez ¿verdad?. Y esto mismo me lleva a preguntarte, ¿porque me besaste la primera vez, porque continuaste haciéndolo, porque cuando te dije que nunca tuve relaciones, tú, aún así continuaste y me volviste mujer? ¿por que?_

_Pero, debo alejarme, pues aunque quiera solo ser tu amiga y solo estar a tu lado, se que tú con un beso volverás a meterme en tu cama, y yo no me resistiré, y volveré a sentirme usada, no quiero eso, no quiero que pienses que soy una chica fácil, porque si fuera así, hace tiempo ya habría perdido mi virginidad, y bien sabes que fuiste el primero._

_Se que te extrañaré, e intentaré no hacerlo… siento mucho el haberme atravesado en tu vida… Adiós querido amigo, siempre recordare lo que pasamos._

_Y eres un idiota por mal interpretar mi amistad_"

Si eso es lo que quiero decirle, me encantaría decirle todo esto, y justamente por esa ansia de querer decirle todo esto y saber que una vez que se lo diga estaré mas tranquila, le llamé

Lo pensé mucho antes de hacerlo, dije que seguiría las señales, que si hace sol al día siguiente, le llamaría, hasta creí ver una en el libro de Carlos Cuauhtémoc Sánchez que estaba leyendo antes de dormir, donde decía – lámale – y al día siguiente creí ver otra, o mejor dicho escuchar por mi estación preferida, una canción de Skillet que era el tono de su celular…

Con estas tres señales, aún estaba indecisa, y no hice mucho caso de mi intuición, pues me dije que podría hacer lo que no era… por eso esperé hasta la noche… dije que, si no llueve le llamo, y no llovió…

Mientras caminaba hacia mi casa, marque su número, la primera no contestó, me dije que si no contestaba a la tercera no volvería a insistir. Marque una segunda vez… me contestó, pero no era él…

-hola? – me dijo una voz femenina del otro lado, en ese momento pensé que él no quiere contestarme porque ya le resulto molesta

-buenas noches, con Ichigo por favor – le dije poniendo un tono que solo uso con personas que no me conocen

-de parte de quien? – me dijo, y pensé que tal vez sea una de sus hermanas, pues lo solían visitar

-de una compañera – fue lo único que se me ocurrió

-un momento – me dijo y yo esperé

Hubiera querido escuchar bien lo que pasaba, pero mi mente me repetía, que podría estar con alguna de sus chicas, y luego me decía que tal vez solo es su hermana…

-él esta durmiendo – me dijo al fin, no le creí

"durmiendo tan temprano" pensé, pues según yo las 21:27 aún es temprano

-hay perdón, lo siento, gracias – dije entre una vos melosa, lo dije sonriendo, como si estuviera apenada de haber molestado, ella también rió, y colgué.

Pensé que se rió porque él le había hecho algo, porque no creo que yo le haya agradado solo por la manera en que me disculpe.

Sentí ganas de llorar en ese momento, pero estaba en la calle, no sería apropiado, además pensé que tal vez si estaba durmiendo, tal vez estaba cansado, tal vez era su hermana, que lo vino a visitar. Pero también, puede que sea su enamorada, no estoy segura, pero su acento no era como el de él, y estoy casi segura que es una de sus chicas, aunque quisiera pensar que no, pero no puedo evitarlo, sentí como en mi interior se oprimía mi pecho, no le di importancia, caminé hacia mi casa.

No lloré.

Maldije a Ishida, por haberme convencido de que le llame, nunca debí haberle hecho caso.

Maldije a Ichigo, por no haber contestado él, lo maldije desde lo más profundo de mí. Él solo quiere evitarme, lo sé, lo comprendo, lo entiendo, o al menos trato.

Acabé de leer "los ojos de mi princesa" el libro que estaba leyendo esa noche, el protagonista al final se decepciona de su princesa, y él escribe otra realidad para poder matar el amor que sentía por la real.

El protagonista del libro, Jose Carlos, tenia idealizada a su musa, y al descubrir la verdad intenta hacer una realidad alterna, pues la real no valía la pena.

Yo me identifiqué con él, porque a Ichigo lo veo como un gran amigo, uno con el que puedo hablar de todo, uno con el que puedo contar, es luchador, honesto cuando te toma confianza, alguien en quien creí poder depositar mi confianza.

Pero ahora me doy cuenta que solo es lo que yo quería ver en él, ahora me siento peor y mejor que antes…

Peor porque se que piensas que soy una chica fácil, pero no es así.

Y mejor, porque entiendo que no eres lo que yo esperaba.

A lo mejor me quede con todo lo que quería decirte, se que ya no lo hare, ¿para que?, lo único que me gustaría, sería que me respondas lo que pregunté antes:

¿Por qué me besaste la primera vez, y no te frenaste cuando supiste que era virgen, como lo haría alguien más sensato?

Son dudas que siempre tendré, pero no importa, pues gracias a ti, cuando encuentre al ser que ame y me ame, se que solo me brindara cariño y placer, y el dolor que me hiciste sentir, él no lo hará.

Lo que me da pena es que tú, al parecer creíste que quiero algo más contigo, tal vez fue así en algún momento, pero luego dije para que arruinar mi amistad contigo porque si hubiéramos tenido algo más, cuando hayamos terminado sería para romper nuestro lazo definitivamente y yo no quería eso… aunque justo ahora es así. Recuerdo que te dije, que solo sería placer, nada más… no quiero más que poder ser tu amiga… eres un imbécil si piensas que esperaba algo más.

Lo único que ahora deseo, para ti, es que seas feliz, después de todo eres un amigo al que no dejare de querer y tendrá un rinconcito en mi corazón.

Adiós Ichigo… te extrañare, te deseo seas feliz.

**FIN – SAIGO – END – IL FINITO – CAPUT (creo que es así en diferentes idiomas)**

*****xxx***xxx***I&R***xxx***xxx*****

**Bueno… que les pareció, espero les haya gustado, y ONEGAI SHIMASU NO ME MATEN, se que debería ser un IchiRuki, AMO EL ICHIRUKI, pueden comprobarlo, todas mis historias son IchiRuki, pero esta vez quise hacer algo diferente, y hasta cierto punto personal.**

**En serio espero sus reviews, quiero saber que les pareció vale?**

**Y además para compensar que esto no acabo como un verdadero IchiRuki, a todos los que me manden un review, les prometo hacer uno dedicado a cada uno, solo díganme como lo quieren si?... además es gratis, así k espero sus comentarios.**

**Ah! y el libro que nombro, si pueden léanlo, es interesante, me pareció algo que realmente nos pasa a algúns durante cierta etapa, una historia de amor diferente.**

**Hasta otra mejor historia… me despido… **

**ATTE: RUKIA NAIR**


End file.
